Relationship status: confused
by Nena-Daconte
Summary: Facebook, we hate it & we love it. And everybody is connected. Even Glee guys. Fights, love and frienship throught the net.  I also wrote a little on the real world, so it would balance out  Puckleberry, Fuinn and Samtana as main couples. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I have a bunch of Glee stories uncompleted but I'll try to make this nice and simple. It might take a while but please stick with me. Reviews are highly welcomed

Noah Puckerman was pissed. How could this be happening? It was impossible. But here he was, the stud of Lima, eating a liter of yogurt ice cream. _Heartache. _He was definitely not familiar with the word. He decided to look it up on the dictionary his mum gave him for his B-day_. "Emotional anguish; sorrow." It was Friday night and he didn't had any plans, so he decided to open Facebook on his laptop…_

_**´Puck´Puckerman**__ I don't get why chicks love idiots_

_**(Finn H, Happy Feet, Sam Bieber and 10 others like this)**_

**SexyLatinGirl **Are you having a deep emotional moment? Cuz' that's GAY

**(Dave Karofsky, Finn H and other 5 like this)**

**Noah ´Puck´Puckerman **Are you denying it?

**SexyLatinGirl **I just wonder why you just realized that.

_**´Puck´ Puckerman **__is now single__** 3**_

**SexyLatinGirl** Ooo that's why!

**Rachel Berry **I'm so sorry Noah. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better that doesn´t involve a sexual activity?

**´Puck´Puckerman** Well, I'm kind of disappointed, but your cookies are like mini flavor orgasms in my mouth. Bring a dozen.

**Rachel Berry **Your comment just gave me disturbing mental images I will have to discuss with my therapist. I'll be there in 15 minutes.

**Hot Melting Butter Zizes** get over it white boy, I'm just too much for you to handle

**SexyLatinGirl **Yeah right… I'll also be there in 15 minutes to put something warm and sweet on my mouth.

**´Puck´Puckerman** It will be my pleasure

**SexyLatinGirl** I was talking about Rachel's cookies n.n

**´Puck´Puckerman **Yeah, right….

Rachel Berry would never admit she was nervous. That would be recognizing Santana Lopez had an effect on her and that was not true. But she couldn't deny the feeling of running for her life every time she saw that girl. Conservation instinct. Every time Lopez was around she turns on the survival mode. That's why she felt relieved when she knocked the door and Noah showed up. Rachel could hear the voice of Santana coming from the living room singing some Mexican mariachi song. She shivered and offered Noah the cookie package.

"Are you nervous?" Noah asked amused. Thought the autumn wind slipped through the door he was only wearing a black T-shirt.

"No. Maybe. A little." Rachel admitted as she took Noah's hand. He smiled trying to comfort her.

"I got your back, Berry." Noah promised and amazingly and for a reason she couldn't explain, Rachel knew it was true. Suddenly she felt a lot better and she stepped inside…


	2. Chapter 2

**n.n I just saw my mail and I notice a lot of favorite and alert notifications. Thanks guys! Send me your opinion or comments if you like. I'm kind of delaying my Homework cuz I'm doing some more "research" on Facebook. Do you think my Ethic teacher will buy it? By the way I'm changing the Sam couple 4 Santana, hope you're ok with that. Apologize for any spelling mistake. I'm not a native speaker XD**

_*****__Santana knew this was insane and she would probably lose a few points in the popular pyramid. Then she stuffed another cookie on her mouth. Fuck them! She send the friend request. Seriously, Berry should drop out of school and become a dealer. These cookies were like crack.*_

_**SexyLatinGirl**__ and__** Rachel Berry**__ are now friends_

_**(Happy Rainbow, Just TiNa, ´Puck´Puckerman and other 3 like this)**_

**Soon ToBe PromQueen **where's the dislike button?

**(30 persons like this)**

**Artie Adms **Who's Happy Rainbow?

**Happy Rainbow **Me

**Artie Adams **….

**Soon ToBe PromQueen **is Brittany. Now back to the point, what the hell San?

**Artie Adams** Oh! Hi bb!

**Happy Rainbow **Hi! My parents said I couldn't change my name permanently

**SexyLatinGirl **Never underestimate the power of bakery. Berry is now like my personal god. Soon to Be PromQueen? Seriously Fabray?

**(Rachel Berry and ´Puck´Puckerman like this)**

**Soon ToBe PromQueen **Whatever. If you want to join the midget cult is OK 4 me.

**Happy Rainbow **Can I have a cookie too?

**Rachel Berry **Sure, Britt. I'll take them to school tomorrow.

_**Soon ToBe PromQueen**__ is now in a relationship with __**Finn H**__._

**Kurt Hummel **I quote Fabray 'where is the dislike button? ´

**(Chocolate Diva, Rachel Berry, Just TiNa and other 10 like this)**

**Finn H.** I'm sorry but it's kind of sad that you like this Rachel.

**(Soon ToBe PromQueen likes this)**

*This must be the worst feeling in the world. Knowing Quinn Fabray was right. Finn wasn't for her. She was on her way out of this town and Hudson would never be able to keep the pace. But it hurt. It hurt to know that the path of success and fame she had chosen was also a path of loneness and tears. She felt the need to scream her feelings to the world …or to change her FB status. She chose the second to take care of her vocals… *

_**Rachel Berry **__"I hate myself for loosing you, what do you do when you look in the mirror and staring at you is why he's not here. You got what you deserved hope you´re happy now, cause every time I think of both of you is killing me inside" _

_**(Soon ToBe PromQueen and Jesse St. James like this)**_

**Sam Bieber **You're a bitch Quinn.

**(SexyLatinGirl, Just TiNa, ´Puck´Puckerman and other 50 others like this)**

**Kurt Hummel **Pick up the phone diva

**Kurt Hummel **I mean it, Rachel! Answer the fucking phone

**Rachel Berry** I just don't feel like talking today...feeling more like hiding in a cave and die.

**Blaine56 **My boyfriend just suffered a panic attack and he kidnapped my phone. Please answer the phone, Rach.

*Rachel felt terrible and he didn't want to hear Kurt go on about how marvelous she was and how little did she needed Finn. She keept reading the comments…*

**SexyLatinGirl ** St. Douche has Facebook? I think FB is pointless when you don't have any friends.

**Blaine56 **Maybe his mom has FB XD Rachel. Phone. Now

**Rachel Berry **I'm sorry; the cave I pick has no phone signal.

**´Puck´ Puckerman **So, you're not answering any calls? -.-

**Rachel Berry **Nop

**´Puck´Puckerman **Good, I´m at your doorstep

**Rachel Berry **Why?

**Kurt Hummel **Love is in the air 3

**´Puck´Puckerman **shut it Hummel! I'm still freezing outside your door, Berry

**Rachel Berry** Fine, I'm coming.


	3. Chapter 3

Apparently people like Facebook+Glee+Puckleberry sweetness! Who could have guessed that? Well guys all your alerts made me happy :D Thanks for everyone who reviewed. I'm starting to get so motivated for this story I'm afraid each time I say "I'm happy" all that comes out is an emoticon ":D" My mum is going to take me to the doc to fix that. Stay happy people!

*Rachel took a quick look at the mirror to check her. Yeah her mascara was a blush all over her eyes and her hair was a mess. There was nothing to do and Puck kept bumping the door with intentions of bringing it down. She went downstairs and opened up. He was standing there with a package of amorphous mass balls.

"I tried to make them look decent and failed abominably. They taste ok, I guess. My mum gave me the recipe." Noah excused himself poorly and invited himself in. He walked straight to the kitchen and returned with two big glasses of chocolate milk.

Rachel sat on the couch and began to eat a cookie. They weren't so bad. She had already ate half a dozen when Noah sat by her side. "Spit it out , Berry. What troubles that nice brunette head of yours?

"She is a bitch, Noah." She pronounced the bad word slowly, enjoying its sound. He grinned and took a big bite of a cookie….*

_**Rachel Berry **__is feeling better_

_**(´Puck´Puckerman, SexyLatinGirl, Kurt Hummel and 20 other like this)**_

**´Puck´Puckerman **Told you, there's nothing Super Puck can't fix

**Soon ToBe PromQueen** The craziness of Berry is something irreparable

**´Puck´Puckerman** The craziness of Berry is adorable

**SexyLatinGirl** O.o adorable? Since when that word is on your vocabulary?

**Finn H** Since his mum gave him a Thesaurus for his B-day. Adorable? Dude…

**Rachel Berry** Well Finn as surprisingly as you find the following you're not perfect either. In fact, I could enlist several annoying characteristics of your personal behavior.

**(Kurt Hummel likes this)**

**Kurt Hummel** Number ONE: He never does laundry right. I got a Gucci bag in agony to prove it.

**Happy Rainbow** You should take your bag to a hospital, Kurt. Last time my Teddy bear was sick, the doctor put a band aid to him and gave him a lollipop. He hasn't eaten it yet :´( I'm afraid maybe he is REALLY sick!

**Artie A. **Maybe Mr. Hugs is dieting, dear. Finn you're sometimes a bit rude.

**Sam Bieber** Number TWO: You stole my girlfriend. But that's Ok; wanna know why? I'm an artist and that turns your girl on. So when she is alone in the night, I'm the one she wants. By the way, I'm kicking your ass on Monday.

**(SexyLatinGirl likes this)**

**SexyLatinGirl **Good for you Bieber! Finally letting your dark side shine. You know what turns ME on? Bad boys.

**(Sam Bieber likes this)**

**Finn H.** I didn't kiss her…she saved my life. See you on Monday.

_**Noah Puckerman posted a new video**_. _A crazy man-frog kicks a girl's ass_

**[-]**

**(230 persons like this)**

**Sam Bieber **I'm not a man- frog

**SexyLatinGirl** Are you sure? You are really good with your tongue.

**Finn H.** And I'm NOT a girl Puck!

**Happy Rainbow** Wow the girl on the video really looks like you, Finn! Maybe is your lost sister…I'm really afraid of that frog-man.

**Artie A**. I'll protect you bb

**´Puck´Puckerman** The fact that you had to use capital letters and exclamation signs to state your sex is a little bit concerning

**(Sam Bieber, Dave Karofsky, Rachel Berry and other 30 like this)**

**Happy Feet** Sam totally kicked your ass! I swear Jackie Chang would be jealous of that karate kicks

**Finn H.** Whatever Chang, the fact is that Bieber's left eye disagrees. I kicked HIS ass.

**SexyLatinGirl **I´m not so sure, my boyfriend is a Karate Kid fan. Those moves were insane!

**Sam Bieber** Now I'm your boyfriend San? I didn't got the memo O.o

**SexyLatinGirl** Forgot to send it. I'm not asking you twice, froggy? Are you up for the challenge?

**(Sam Bieber likes this)**

**Sam Bieber** If u promise no more jocks about my lips….

**SexyLatinGirl** I'll do my best

**(Happy Rainbow, Just TiNa, Artie A. and other 10 like this)**

**Finn H. ***rolls his eyes* get a room. Now we are even, Barbie. Back off of Quinn.

**´Puck´Puckerman** So you're the only allowed messing with your friend's girlfriends?

**Finn H** You 2 Puck? We had a deal. And you were Ok with it.

**´Puck´Puckerman** Things changed bro.

**Finn H**. Quinn. Is. Mine.

**Soon ToBe PromQueen** I'm not. I'm not some slave you bought in Middle East in exchange of a goat. But I agree. Puck, we are over.

**´Puck´Puckerman** You're not getting it!

*Noah Puckerman felt the urge to slam his head against his desk, or better, slam someone else's head against a desk. She had to tell her the truth. The pure, unique, painful and embarrassing truth.*


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank for your reviews, guys. It's been great to know that somebody besides my turtle reads this. I been feeling a little disappointed by Glee lately. I really thought the original songs would be better. They're Ok, though. And I still love the show :D**_

_**´Puck´Puckerman**__ I'm frustrated. I'm going to beat up a nerd or something…_

**Rachel Berry** There are far more interesting and safe ways to release your frustration

**´Puck´Puckerman** crazy sex marathon? :D

**Rachel Berry** sexual transmission diseases and undesired teen pregnancies u.u

**´Puck Puckerman** -.- *thinking* rob a convenience store? :D

**Rachel Berry** Straight back to juvie u.u

**´Puck´Puckerman**…D: I'm running out of options, give me a clue

**Rachel Berry** have an honest talk about what you feel :D. I'm an excellent listener

**´Puck´Puckerman** the consequences of that could be worse than the other 2 options

**Rachel Berry** Come on! Give it a shot!

**´Puck´Puckerman** Ok. Here it goes…I love you. Like seriously and that shit.

**´Puck´Puckerman** Rachel?

**´Puck´Puckerman** Berry? Shit!

**´Puck´Puckerman** Talk to me!

*****Rachel Berry was quiet. The crazy non-stop-talking-midget was quiet. That got to be a bad sign right? She didn't even insult him. She was just quiet. Puckerman felt the fear climbing up his throat.*

**´Puck´Puckerman** *running in circles* panic attack! You told me u were a good listener, now I need a good talker

**SexyLatinGirl **Puckerman, INBOX

**Finn H.** You´re dead to me, dude. And you should start digging your grave.

**SexyLatinGirl** Cut the drama Hudson!

´**Puck´Puckerman** Finn, not now. I'll check my inbox later, San. I'm going to Rachel's.

**Sam Bieber** Pointless, she is with me on Santana's house.

**´Puck´Pukerman** Why are you on Santana's place?

**SexyLatinGirl** Focuss! Back to the point, check your INBOX!

**INBOX**

**SexyLatinGirl Noah Puckerman**

Relax! The midget is here. I believe she ran from her place to mine keeping it all in and then bursted at my house screaming "Noah loves me!" Then she started runing around just saying "He loves me" She ignored Sam and me and keep circling until at one point she shut up and started crying.

**Noah Puckerman SexyLatinGirl**

Why is she crying? I mean I know I'm not Finn, the main quarterback or Jesse, the gay Brodway singer. But COME ON! I'm not that bad.

**SexyLatinGirl Noah Puckerman**

You idiot! Hgewuhbamff!mzg9120

**Noah Puckerman SexyLatinGirl**

WTF?

**SexyLatinGirl Noah Puckerman**

Sorry, Berry took my lap. She wants u to know she is crying because she knows u 2 can´t be together cuz ur stupid pact with Finny. By the way I think is stupid too. And so does Sam. In fact I'm thinking about creating a fan page for that.

**Noah Puckerman SexyLatinGirl**

I may regret knowing the answer to this but why is Sam's opinion important now? And tell Berry I need to talk to her. Does she honestly think Hudson can stop the Puckerone? I feel outraged.-.-

_**SexyLatinGirl**__ is in a relationship with __**Sam Bieber**_

**(Rachel Berry, Noah Puckerman and other 40 like this)**

**Noah Puckerman** Oh! That's why! Send Berry to my place froggy lips

**Sam Bieber** No more lip jokes!

**Noah Puckerman** that only applies 4 San. Expect no mercy from me

**(David Karofsky likes this)**

**Soon ToBe PromQueen** Well, I'm sorry 4 ur latest victim Santana. A guy like Sam will not last a week with u.

**Sam Bieber** What u mean with a guy like me?

**Soon ToBe PromQueen** A good one. A guy that doesn't leave a tip on the bed before leaving.

**SexyLatinGirl** OMG Take that Back.

**Happy Rainbow** I think they make a good couple and I know that San loves blondes.

**Sam Bieber** thanks Brit? Anyway, Quinn ur a bitch. Santana is a nice person and if I recall correctly ur the one that could appear on a Teen Mom special.

**Soon ToBe PromQueen** Don't u think is sad that u have to stand up 4 her?

**SexyLatinGirl **I don't think is sad. I think is more pathetic that Finn hasn't stood 4 you at this point.

**(Sam Bieber, Just TiNa, Happy Rainbow and other 6 like this)**

Rachel played with theends of her scarf. She knew her reaction had been a little exaggerated but this was a big deal. Having Noah Puckerman, the guy she secretly dreamed about since kindergarten confessing his love for her. It was fun to date him for a while, until she realized he wasn't in love with her and was only using their relationship to caught Quinn's attention.

Maybe Noah didn't understand it like that, but ending their relationship helped her out big time. She had became used to change the way she was just to like Finn and that had made her a little dependent. Ok, a lot. Breaking up with Noah made her feel like a human being that was not going to be used as a rebound. It hurt like hell to break up with him, but it also made her a little happy to recognize she still had some pride. Here he came, walking relaxed with his hands on the pockets of his leather jacket and showing off a radiant smile.

"Good afternoon, Noah." Rachel greeted politely as Puck took a seat next to her. The park was deserted and exhibited the rest of a once nice playground for kids.

"Good night, B! It's almost 8 o'clock. You must lose the track of time with all that screaming and crying." The floor was covered with fallen leaves that the boy kicked before finally breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Well, if you had chosen the timing of your love statements more carefully, I would have had the opportunity to react correctly." The diva brushed the hair behind her ear a bit embarrassed. "Facebook? Seriously? I love you, like seriously and shit?" she quoted him sarcastically.

" I love you two, dear." He joked smiling. Watching how she opened her mouth to correct him, he carried on, "So know that you have had time to react, what you think?"

"I love you." She stated firmly looking at his eyes. A grin extended through Noah's face, causing Berry to smile.

"Like seriously and shit?"

"Yeah, Noah." Rachel confirmed. They both leaned into each other, but before their lips touched, Puckerman parted away.

"Why did you break up with me?" He had always wondered how she couldn't see the perfect couple they were together. Maybe too many high notes messed up with her head.

"Why did you made a pact with Finn?" She had the right to know, too..

"Touché." Puck avoided the question with a quick movement of his head to kiss her. His fingers tangled with her hair and she opened her mouth to let his tongue play with hers. It was the best feeling in the world, her smell, her touch; everything felt right. And no guy brother pact would take this away from him.


	5. Chapter 5

_**So…this is the end! Thanks everybody who supported and reviewed. I hope to write for you soon again. Maybe someday I'll find you on my FB friend requests :D**_

_**Noah Puckerman**__ is in a relationship with __**Rachel Berry**_

_**(Just TiNa, Chocolate Diva, Happy Feet, Sam Bieber and other 20 like this)**_

**Kurt Hummel** I knew it! Blaine u own me 30 bucks

**Blaine56 **Damn you Puckerman!

**Happy Rainbow** I want to adopt your first baby! Little Mohawk singing divas.

**SexyLatinGirl** I want the second one. So, now that you two are together, is Rachel going to relax a bit or what?

**Hot Melting Butter Zizes** As the contract that Puckerman signed to be with me stipulates, every baby girl he has will have my name. I'm planning to form an army of little Laurens.

**Rachel Berry** I refuse to accept that. I'm taking this to court Zizes

**Hot Melting Butter Zizes** Bring it on!

**Happy Feet** Girl fight! :D

**(Finn H, Sam Bieber and Artie A. like this)**

**Jesse St. James** At least Finn was the main vocal. Remind me who of the background losers your boyfriend is now, dear.

**Noah Puckerman **I'll give you my name and address for the cops to find me after I kill u .l.

**Finn H **Can we talk, Puck? On neutral ground and without killing each other?

**Noah Puckerman** maybe. Tomorrow at Glee.

Glee!

Rachel walked down the corridors with a firm grab of Noah's hand. She expected a cold slushie to welcome the announcement of their relationship behind every corner, but Puck had other things on his mind. The crowd of students that hang around the lockers turned to face them. Whispers and discrete looks were all around. Rachel blushed furiously and hid her head on her boyfriends shoulder.

"Noah, talk to me. Everyone is staring at us like if I was wearing a meat outfit or something similar." Berry whispered to Puckerman nervously as she accelerated the pace.

"You'd look good on a meet outfit. You'd look better without an outfit, thought. "Puck exhibited a flirty smile. "I'm not worried about them. Let them stare. I need to think about how to explain Finn…"

A cherry slushie cut the phrase. David Karofsky was holding an empty cup on his hand feeling pretty proud of himself. As Noah struggle to get the slushie out of his eyes, Rachel realized she had a big problem. The white blouse she had decided to wear (it was according to Kurt, one of the few normal thing she had on her closet) was soaked and dangerously transparent. David noticed too, because he whistled in admiration.

"I didn't know you were a black lace kind of girl, Berry. Guess you must be a crazy bitch on the bed to keep this one..." he pointed at Puck, who was clenching his fists. "…coming back for you"

"One more word…" Puckerman threatened.

"And you'll be on your way to Juvie, Puckerman." the bully smiled as his fellow jocks supported him.

"Well, you may want to apologize." Finn stood up between Pukerman and his aggressor. "I was back there trying to decide whether if forgive Puck or not, but If it will be more fun to kick your ass together, right bro?" Puck nodded.

"Are you in some weird threesome thing with the freak?" Karofsky insinuated provocatively.

"Coach Bestie is just around the corner guys. If I were you, I'll get the hell away from here before she comes." the soft voice of Quinn penetrated into the primitive jocks' brains, who got the message and run away.

Rachel was confused by the intervention of the cheerleader but also a little uncomfortable by the pressure Noah was applying to her hand.

"Noah…" she carefully whispered as she shook her arm gently.

"Sorry, babe." he apologized sincerely.

"I'm afraid to ask, but Quinn why are you being nice to me?" Rachel questioned the blonde girl who tightened the grip on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"What am I supposed to be a 24/7 bitch?" Quinn hated the midget stupid questions. Why she couldn't just nod and let it go? …"Look, now that you have a boyfriend, you'll keep your gigantic man hands away from mine. Win-win situation."

"That means we have to be friends?" Berry asked worried. The guys took some space to talk while the two girls chatted and Rachel whished Noah was there to support her.

"Do you want that?"

"Not really…"

"Thank God!" Quinn exclaimed sincerely relieved. "But I guess we can be civilized to each other."

"What do you think they're talking about?"Puck asked Finn staring at the pair of chicks.

"Not a clue. Teddy bears, cupcakes, how to save the world…girl stuff." Finn wondered.

"They are complicated, dude." Puckerman agreed, happy to follow the simple rules of the male code. "So we're cool man?"

"Sure. Unless you hurt her, then I'll hunt you down." Finn threatened half-joking and punching playfully his friend's shoulder.

_**Kurt Hummel **__The delicate balance in Glee's ecosystem is been restored._

_**(Sam Bieber, Rachel Berry, Mr. Shue, SexyLatin Girl and other 10 like this)**_

**Mr. Shue **not for long, I fear

**(Emm Pillsbury and Bestie like this)**

**Chocolate Diva **I expect a lot of drama from Samtana

**Noah Puckerman **What about Puckleberry?

**Chocolate Diva **Are you kidding? Rachel and you had the most boring breakup ever last year. My grandparents' marriage has more drama than you and Berry

**(Kurt Hummel likes this)**

**Noah Puckerman **But we definitely have more action ;D

**Rachel Berry **Noah! You promise not to brag about it

**Sexy Latin Girl **Finally loosening up a little, my girl! Whatever, Samtana is the hottest couple ever

**Sam Bieber **True! Suck it up, Puckerman! I love u bb

**(Sexy Latin Girl likes this)**

**Finn H Yeww! **Too much love around. Well, what about Fuinn?

**Noah Puckerman **Old news, man. Puckleberry 4 ever!

**(Rachel Berry likes this)**

**Rachel Berry** Awrr…ur kind of sweet Noah

**Noah Puckerman** don't tell anyone

**Kurt H **Blaine56 and I are the best match,sorry ladies..

**Happy Rainbow **Britt&Tony rock 3!

**Artie A **WHO THE HELL IS TONY?

**Just TiNa **Chang Squared is going to kick ur tiny asses!

**Artie **TONY? WTF?

**Rachel Berry **Relax, Artie. Tony is her pet.

**Happy Rainbow **Artie says I can't marry my goldfish D:


End file.
